Firewalls and Proxies
by Advoco
Summary: River is back in New York City as a unsuccessful artist, dog sitter for the mastermind behind F-Society, and currently quitting her job from E-Corps. Not realizing that her past had come back to haunt her.
1. Subway

This was a place called home, the cement jungle of New York. I thought I would never be back to this place, yet here I am. It been 14 years since I moved away to Seattle, and now I am back to the motherland. The smell of urine and garbage filled my nose, I walked faster as to get away from it. The downside of moving was finding new dealers and the smell, my heart race as I felt a case of claustrophobia set into my nerves.

I hate how crowded this city was.

I fix the portfolio bag on my shoulder one more time and moved myself into a less crowed subway car. I hate carrying the bag around, but it was for good cause. It been two weeks since I moved back and I have yet to sell one piece of art. Or at most showcase a few pieces. The apartment I was heading towards was small, enough space for me, myself, and I (including space for drawing ). Thankfully, my computer skills earned me a job as a from home data entry employee.

The company stated that my skills would allow me to make sure no one access the file, and that I would be able to succeed their expectations. Suspicious right? I try not to pay attention to the highlighted objection of the thing. I was able to handle my computer like how I handled men.

Blunt, secretive, paranoid...well OK I was not able to let my walls down just because I was dating someone. Why should I?

I turned the volume higher in my headphones hoping to block out more noise. The subway was loud on my ears. My brown eyes skim the other NYC residents. Some were crisp, some were average, some were poor. But that what society wants, the people to intermingle. That we cannot all be equal, the people higher up want more, and the people with less just want enough to live their life.

Sometimes I hate thinking like this, I wanted to be a blank. I did not want to be sensitive to how society views me, I did not want to be visible to the wandering person's eye. I wanted to be a ghost perfectly numb within myself. Maybe that's why I do drugs, the feel of nothing, the only reaction is gasping for breath when it feels like my life source has escape me.

Telling me I am lucky to be alive in a dreaded world I call my own.

Shit.

I just remember that I was down to the last few pills in my neon orange container that was 'prescribed' to me. How the hell was I suppose to find a dealer, my fingers twisted the headphones cords tightly in frustration. My eyes shift to the people around me in solution to my problem. IT was not NYC after all. One person would have to know.

My eyes lands on the person in front of me. Black hood raised over his head, his eyes shift while looking at the floor. The young man looked like he was disturbed, or maybe getting off a high. His brown eyes bugged slightly, more so naturally than medicated.

He wasn't that bad looking.

I get up at the same stop as the black hooded man who keeps his head low. I had to pull myself to reality as I recollected my tote to my side. I couldn't help but pull my phone out and snap a picture quickly. The world paints a image everyday, and today, this man was my muse. I felt a electric current of excitement as I walked towards my apartment.

How I dreaded going back to the apartment after days like this. But the new inspiration felt me more at home this time. Hopefully, my fucking neighbor wasn't there. He lived above me, that was a fact. Sometimes I know he's fucking someone, or he is pacing, and then my favorite the smell of cigarette smoke at midnight . I find it odd the smell of electrical burning randomly during the day, most likely after 5 when he usually arrives home.

I know its a male, his voice sometimes drone on in mutters, or incoherent moans as he is done being promiscuous. For the first two weeks it haunted my dreams, of a man and his moans.

I hate being noisy, but I couldn't help it.

He has a dog, and it barks when he's gone, and I can't concentrate on the data entry or art work. Sometimes I imagine going and breaking into his apartment and stealing the dog. Sometimes I imagine burning the apartment building down, but the downside would be finding a new place with just as cheap rent.

I pulled out of my thoughts. Noticing I was walking in the same directions as the hooded man. Maybe this was the bastard with the loud dog and the squeaky bed springs. I slowed down my walk to allow room to breathe between the space.

I really don't want him to notice me. He most likely notice me on the subway, but, not know I live in most likely the same apartments would mean interactions.

No, thank you.


	2. One Line at a Time

Chapter 2:

I stopped close to the apartment building, granting myself some takeout Chinese food that was down the block from the apartment doors. I wasn't sure if the man from the subway was my unwanted neighbor, but I didn't want to find out.

I, Marylin River Monroe, did not believe in fate, or destiny. If I was bound to meet the man, it would have already happened. Was it destiny that my father would only have a girl and his wife would be ok to name me after a sex icon? Was it because his last name was Monroe? I personally do not give two fucks about it, I grew up being sick and tired of the teasing that came with the namesake.

I was no blonde bombshell, I might have been the same height and weight as the star. Thank the whatever out there that my middle name was River.

As I lead myself up to my apartment, I can hear a frustrated slam against the floor of my neighbor upstairs.

This was going to be a long night.

After a strip of drugs, I was floating, there was one more line till I no long had the cure. The cure was morphine, I had no more pounding headache, no more lingering pain. No more of anything, I raised a hand and began to paint again, the music blare in my ears. I was in a state of pure contentment.

Black, white, tan... A face, from earlier brown eyes haunting me. Did I know him? My clean finger touch the cheek of the painting and was greeted with wet paint.

This had to be my best work.

I washed my hands, the hot water should have made me flinch. I couldn't feel it, It felt perfect. Pulling headphones out I set aside my phone and heard an unbearable squeaking noise.

Squeak

The damn fucking neighbor was at it again for the second time tonight. I can hear soft pants, and moans as I concentrated on the ceg. I was not high enough to handle this. The anxiety built up in me as I head over to the small mirror that sat on my kitchen table.

If I was going to have no more drugs. I might as well go through hell of a relapse.

I lay down on my bed in ah, my heart calmed, the anxiety ceased. I couldn't help but breathe in the fresh air. I had created a high I thought I would never come down. I could run for miles and cause my body to burst into flames. And then I would be reborn from the ashes like a Phoenix.

I am such a cliché.

I closed my eyes and drifted into a darkness.

 _"You can't run away! where would you go?"_ A young boy stood in front of me. I stared down at him and he looked down at me. _"If I could run away ... I would go to Coney Island !"_ I smiled and kneeling down to comfort the stressed young boy. The kid shook his dark haired covered head, _"serious Marylin ..where would you go?" The kid put a flower behind my ear "don't run away."_

No one would dare say my real name, this boy knew it and used it so casually. I was ok with it, my body seems to swell with warmth as he said it.

I didn't know the boy at all. At the most I don't think I knew him.

Time seem to shift in this dream to where I'm at a subway station waiting for the subway. I am surrounded by people, I feel like I am in slow motion as people zoom past me. My heart started to pound into my throat, as claustrophobia started to settle in my bones.

 _"Where would you go if you could ran away?"_

My turned my body towards the voice. I was hoping to see the boy again but then it was the black hooded guy from the subway. Yet, it was like a version of him, the one that I painted stood before me. The people zooming around us, reminded me of a movie in slowmotion of a serious interaction between two souls, that just found each other.

The painted figure walked towards me, and put a painted hand on my cheek.

I can feel the cool moist of the paint leaving a mark upon my cheek. Brown eyes bored into my own.

 _"Of all people, I thought you would be smart enough to never come back here."_

I woke up in a cold sweat, the high still lingering in my system. I breathed out in a gasp and the realization came over me like a tidal wave. It was just a dream. I looked over at the clock beside my bed.

 **10:00 am.**

I frowned as I got up, and walked over to the computer. I started to type of my daily data entry for the company I worked for, Evil Corps. It might not have paid much, but I get to stay in, and input files that was delivered to my door every other day. Meaning I could be high whenever I wanted to our type in my underwear and typing the information addressed on the crème vanilla envelopes I was given.

My mouth felt dry, thankfully from the drugs. I slowly started to drink from a water bottle that was from the stand beside me.

 **KNOCK**

 **KNOCK**

I frowned. This was not the delivery man who knocked in the State Farm commercial tune, this was someone new.

I dreaded getting up from my chair. My pajama pants hanged loosely on my frame, and a old pullover hoodie bagged. My chest was free of any bra, and for a girl with major boobage, it is a little embarrassing. I shrugged up my insecurities and open the door in slight hesitation.

The man with the black hoodie, the same black hoodie, stood before me. With the hell of a mutt on a leash in his hand.

 _"I..I'm your neighbor upstairs...I'm running a bit late...could you watch my dog for me...for a few days actually..."_

He didn't stuttered, but one could tell he hated social situations as much as me. He studied me with slight glances into my apartment. Trying to understand me, So this was the bastard from upstairs. I should give him a peace of my mind. Tell him to buy a new boxspring.

How he bite his lip in a nervous style made my face red slightly, and I looked down at the dog in a comforting manner. I rather not focus on the human that stood before me.

 _"I'm Elliot by the way.._ The man stated, Elliot stated.

 _"Please call me River."_ my voice cracked as I motion to his small dog. _"How long do you need a sitter for?_ " I asked, eyeing the dog. Elliot thought about it for a moment, and then said _"two days top."_ I could use some extra money.

 _"If you could tell me where I could buy some drug, I would love to do it."_

Shit, I was too blunt with my addiction and needs. Elliot brown eyes stared at me, with a small crease between his brow. Was he not sure if I was joking or not? A small, (fake), smile creeped to my mouth, and I laughed awkwardly.

" _I'm joking, yeah, I usually stay at home so… no problem."_ Elliot nodded, an awkward shift in his stance, was he going to offer me what I needed to survive this compliance world. " _I'll come by to pick her up then… Her names Flipper."_ His voice was smooth, how many nights since I moved in heard his lips gasp in bliss, great I sound like a romance novelist.

I closed the door with the dog and dog leash in hand.

This was the mutt that was barking up a storm, and now that I have her, Flipper, I could teach her some manners. No, not the animal abuse type. Maybe some tricks, I'll have to buy animal treats. Shit, Elliot didn't give me food for her. Does he think I can handle this?

I sit down on the couch and the dog stared up at me. Flippers chocolate eyes was trying to decide if I was a friend, and I patted beside me. Flipper jumped up and laid down beside me, maybe she wasn't that bad of a dog. Maybe she just has a bad owner.


	3. Black List

**Thank you for the reviews. I will be sending my chapters to my sister (who is an English major) to edit soon. Please read and review, encouragement is always needed. Thank you ladies and gentlemen! I am currently relocating to the East Coast, and its a bit stressful.**

 **Thank you SolsticeBorn, and guest who have reviewed.**

 **I do not own Mr. Robot.**

 **Chapter 3: Black List**

River stroke the dog in comfort, the texture on her fingertips calmed her questioning mind about the owner. Sighing, she leaned back into the plaid couch brown eyes closed. The room was starting to spin, River felt her mouth water a warning sign. Quickly getting up, Flipper gazing at her in confusion, the young woman quickly started to bow to the porcelain seat of the gods, aka the toilet.

The Chinese food that she enjoyed a few hours ago greeted her as she stared down in shame. She shouldn't have gone over her limits, two lines was too much. Wiping her mouth off on her sleeve, she leaned against the tiles on the wall beside the toilet.

 _ **He was looking into my apartment, was he trying to judge me? Why didn't he go to his neighbor upstairs to take care of his dog? Did he know I work for Evil Corps?**_

 _ **No he wouldn't be able to know. I made sure that the people dropping off the paperwork were undercover, no suits, no ties. Average… The only time someone was in suits was when I knew people wouldn't be around…**_

Paranoia was a settling side effect for her, the brown hair girl bite her lip in frustration. She needed to calm down, her finger met her mouth nipping on the nail of her right pointer finger. A horrible habit she learned when she was younger. River eyes darted out to the living room where Flipper whimpered. Flushing the toilet getting up, she pulled off the hoodie and stared at the reflection before her.

Pale skin, burn tissue across her shoulder, grazing her breast and to just above her stomach. Touching the pink scared tissue, no memories gnawed her mind. No pain caused her to wince. Thankfully, she was still high, or the touch would have caused her to wince. It may have been years but the memory of pain still lingers. Drugs was an ultimate cure to feeling normal.

Pulling on the stray black bra that laid on the sink and then once again the hoodie.

Flipper looked as the woman entered the living room from the bathroom. Pulling on her shoes, she whistled for the dog to come near. River bent down to the dog by her feet, and lashed the leash on the collar around her neck. Then soon leading the dog out of her apartment, and locking the door with a set of keys from her pocket.

Placing the key into her bra, River lead the dog down the stairwell, and into the dark street.

The cold air was a blast of reality, and what River needed to relax her muscles. Being high and outside was never her idea of a good time. But with a dog beside her, and the cold air made her felt more alive. Normal, it was normalcy that was giving her a sense of feeling alive.

Flipper went to the bathroom on a small patch of dirt, somewhat a rare spot in the concrete jungle. Feeling the dog returning to her side, she lite up a cigarette and raised it to her lips. The burning sensation that met her throat made her regret lighting it up.

 _ **Could get used to this, dog beside me, cigarette in tow, nightly walks. Maybe a better lifestyle, live near a dog park where she could run freely without a leash… Not the city where having an animal was a problem, where we can't even contain our own sanity within the walls we create and live within. Animals needed freedom, they needed to not feel the leash dragging them to their designated shit spot. Aren't we all animals? Don't we deserve the freedom to run without ties and collars choking us, not having the cooperation(s) sending us to our early graves…**_

 _ **I shouldn't be thinking this deep in thought while high.**_

River flicked the last of the cancer stick to the ground and looked back at the dog who looked up at her.

" _Let's get you some food."_

Leading Flipper to the corner store, River picked her up and walking into the store. She walked over to the animal section and grabbed the only small bag of dog food, and a box of biscuits. " _Going to give you a big treat huh Flip_." River said with a small smile upon her drying lips.

River paid for the food, and set flipper back down on the ground, leash in one hand and bag in the other. The pair soon returned back to the apartment, unlocking the door. Unleashing the dog, River closed the door, and locked it behind her. This had to be the best night of her life.

 **MORNING**

River woke up with flipper laying across her burnt stomach.

She didn't remember falling asleep, or that she bought the food for Flipper. The downside of being that high was memory lost. She could barely remember that she obtained Flipper from her neighbor upstairs named… Elliot.

Was Elliot really his name?

River mouth was dry, and a blaring headache started to occur in the back of her head. Getting up she walked over to the small kitchen and drink a glass of water. Looking up at the clock, time stating 1:30 pm. River groan and pulled herself to the bathroom to shower.

Stepping out she wore a pair of yoga pants, and a loose track shirt most likely obtained from a passed boyfriend, name, unknown.

Flipper yipped at the girl, whimpering to let her go outside. Pulling on slipper and sunglasses, River groaned and leaded the dog to relieve herself. The sun that glared down burn into the top of her head as Flipper sniffed the patched of dirt. Pulling her hood up, she watched people who glanced at her suspiciously. After Flipper got done, she picked up the dog and hurry back into the silence of her apartment.

Unleashing Flipper, River rushed over to the computer. Typing in her multiple access and protection codes. Work was due soon today, and she had let herself become behind in the aftermass of last night. Typing gracefully and fast, she began her morning (evening) data entry for Evil Corps. Pulling up files from the box that sat beside her on a solo chair, and her eyes scanned through everything.

This was why she was hired.

River was one of the fastest data entry people from her the university she studied at. Her fingers allowed no mistake, and no one could copy her fingers movements unless slowed down. River knew that it was her superpower.

After an hour of data entry, and River stopped, cracking her fingers in success. Everything was done, the papers that now covered her floor and desk were now to be destroyed. Gathering the papers up, she rolled over to the shredder that held itself close to the window. Shredding the information was step one of the process. Glancing outside the window she notice a black car, and suited men staring at the apartment, not directly at her own.

Curiosity overcame her, and then the thought of Evil Corp came to her mind.

 _ **I fucking hate the company. Why would they have men watching the building? Do they think I am a part of the stupid hacks that were happening? Where they keeping an eye on me? I know there here for the shredded files…**_

 _ **I need to quit. I need to escape their form of reality. The hacks I assume will happen, and it will all go down, and personally… I was not going to be one of them, no sir.**_

 _ **No.**_

River felt sick to her stomach as she glanced back at the shredded paper that over flowed on the ground. Stuffing the papers into a black garbage bag, River walked out to the men and those men glanced at her. The men took the bag, and handed her a paycheck.

Her hands had shaking hands took the paycheck, and the men turn to their car. T

Returning to the apartment, she quickly wrote a letter to announce her personal resignation from the company. The knots in her stomach felt at ease, and she began to delete any information about herself online. The fake Facebook information, the Tumblr that she thought was amusing, the normality that she created was now going to be deleted. Stripping the computer of information, of anything that could be used in case of future hacks/attacks on the company.

 _If I am through with the company, I do not have to fake having to have interactions with anyone. Not like I was in the first place. Facebook, Tumblr, many more of the social sites. Emails… everything needs to be gone. I don't want them to bother me…or used against me._

A quick email came to her while she cleansed herself of society.

 _ **Dear Ms. Monroe,**_

 _ **It is sorry to hear that you are no longer wanting to continue working for E-Corps. There will be documents needed to be signed in person to declare you're ending statement. Please bring all computer wear to this meeting for us to dispose personally. This is only for security purposes.**_

 _ **Please come by at 5:00pm today.**_

 _ **Thank you,**_

 _ **Tyrell Wellick**_

 _ **Senior Vice President of Technology**_

River stared at the email with a twist in her stomach. She did not deal with Tyrell, he was in technology department, and she was a keyboard jockey in documentation. Was it because of her use of an E-Corp computer that he came into the conclusion he could deal with her? River stomach tightened in knots, and her thumb nail was between her teeth.

 _This isn't right, this isn't right. I'm not in the same department, maybe he is helping out in the department I am in and might as well take care of the computer and paper work at the same time? Was he going to question me about my external uses for the computer when I just deleted any trail of usage, personal usage? I know he's smart… '_

The time at the moment was 3:00pm. There was enough time through subways and sidewalks that she could make it on time if River left now.

Going into her closet, River pulled on a pair of slacks, button down white shirt, and blazer. It was a plain outfit that would not make her stand out. Looking over towards the dog that laid on her couch lazily, River whispered to the dog to behave, gathered the pc in a box and left the apartment.

 **E-CORP**

"Mr. Wellick will see you now." The pretty assistant announce from her desk to the pale skin, dark eyed woman before her. River stood up nervously, pc within the box that she white knuckled held. Walking into the room, she glanced at the blonde hair man before her.

 _ **Hitler would have not asked more for the perfect specimen for the aryan race.**_

" _Welcome Ms. Monroe, I am so sorry you had to carry that heavy box from your apartment."_ Tyrell stated, looking up from his desk. " _Please set it down on the table over there, and come take a seat."_ he stated, taking control of the situation. River did as she was asked, and sat before the man behind the desk.

 _ **I love the quick power move he was playing right now. To try and intimidate me.**_

" _So Marylin, is it ok if I call you that?" Tyrell started, waiting for River decide if it was appropriated for the situation. "Mary please."_ River replyed back.

 _ **I did not need him to know I only went by my middle name**_

 _. "Mary, thank you, I am guessing your wondering why I am handling this and not data and documentation."_

 _ **He took the question right out of my mind.**_

" _Yes, I was wondering why… But I concluded that you are killing two birds with one stone and helping the department out since there been multiple difficulties these days with security and information."_ River stated, trying to not to be so involved, or over analyzing the situation. Tyrell eyes glinted with interest, _"Actually yes, two bird with one stone is how they say that phrase. Since we have been taking so hard with the Colby case we are being more secure about how our own computers are being processed backed into our system."_ He started to pull out papers for River to sign _. "I am disappointed that you did not become part of my department, you have potential. I read that you were head of your class in coding, and security."_ The blonde said, curling his lips into a charming smile.

River glanced down at the paper, noticing the ring upon his finger.

" _I am sorry, it would have been a pleasure to work for you. But, my form of anxiety would not have benefit you and your department."_ River faked a smile, _"Are these my release and confidential papers that I am going to sign for leaving the company?"_ she slowly added, not sounding too eager to leave the situation. Clasophobia was starting to set in, and her brown eyes tried to focus on the open sky from behind the Vice President of Technology.

Tyrell nodded, handing her the papers. Stating what parts there was to sign _, "If any of the information that was giving to you during the time of employment, cannot be used against the company in any form of legal action."_ Tyrell stated, the womans brown eyes gazed up from the typed words. Signing the last parts of the documentation, a small sigh escaped as weight lifted off her shoulders.

" _Well then, I assume everything is in order."_ Tyrell said, tracing the woman before him before nodding. _"Please amuse me, but do not feel appliqued to answer,"_ He spoke, _"why are you leaving the company. You just started your third week."_ The man stood up and looked outside of the building as if he was agreeing with her about wanting to be outside.

River glanced the backside of the man, trying to form thoughts into words. Tyrell then turned around casually waiting for an answer.

" _I do not feel fit enough to improve on anything, and personally, I would not like to be associated with this type of media coverage for a company as such. Personally my expectation are higher than you think."_ River stated, not leaving the blonde hair man's stare for a second. She was trying not to be rude, or socially awkward. River knew people liked to hear the truth, and she figure it would get out of the situation faster.

Tyrell walked over leaned against the wooden desk, with a smile towards the woman before him. Intimidation and a sense of superiority overflowing through his position.

" _Well, I am glad that you are making sure your future is insured, I do hope you find a more suitable job in the future."_ The blue eyed man held a hand out in offer of peace. Shaking his hand was liking making a pact with the devil. Not sure if the situation was in her favor, or she was sure to be black listed for life.

River casually let herself out of the building and into the crisp air.

 _ **How he talked was like I was going to be black listed… that would be horrible.. god dammit I used my stupid mouth.**_

River breathed in the cold air, and rolled her shoulders. Walking towards the subway she realized she was all out of the drug she used. There was no more of the cure to deal with the social anxiety, pain, the multiple other reason she committed herself to the drug. No doubt withdrawl will be hell this time.


End file.
